


Bucky's Hugs work Wonders

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Family, Fluff, Good Peter, Gruncle Buck, Gruncle Bucky, Hugs, Irondad, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shitty day, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: " Bucky who acted more like an older brother than a great-uncle, Bucky that listened and gave back advice, Bucky that took Peter’s dark humor lightly because the man lived during the Great Depression, where dark humor covered all of America!"





	Bucky's Hugs work Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> @mr_torumaline requested "I would LOVE to see a fic where Peter had a shitty day, and unfortunately Tony isn't in town, but Bucky is at the tower or compound, and Pete just sees him when he walks in and starts crying. Honestly that'd make their relationship PERFECT!"  
> And so their wish is my command and I'm adding more unto their request because I love having ideas.

2 and half years after fighting Captain America and taking his shield away and 3 years after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker can say that he’s an Avenger. He can tell the Daily Bugle that Spider-Man is an Avenger, he can tell Aunt May he can earn profit by saving people’s lives, and at any time he can go up to his mentor and father-like figure (though he’d never tell anyone that) that he wants to be a part of the team.

Except… he won’t.

He doesn’t want his reward for doing the right thing, _to save people’s lives_ , to be money. He doesn’t want the Accords, yes he knows about them, to hold him back from saving an innocent life from a collapsing building (which almost happened but the police and the Avengers got on time). It’s pretty funny that Peter once fought against Captain America, against the guy who didn’t want the Accords in the first place, and now Peter is against those laws. Well, not totally against it. Tony Stark, the legend, works his ass off every day to adjust some laws to make them fairer for the Ex-Rouge Avengers.

Does Peter ever think about being more than Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and to use the money to help him, aunt? Heck yes! Everyday! He can use that money for good, but his morals keep him from grabbing even a penny from anyone for “saving the day”. The least he can grab is food because after the Spider Bite he needs more food to keep him alive.

Peter walked out of his last period with that thought in mind, should he take the job? 2 years ago Mr. Stark offered him the same job, should Peter finally take the offer and just blow away all of his morals and ideals?

Peter finally arrived at the tower. His day was… well, it was terrible! It wasn’t terrible, but it was bad. Worse than his regular bad days. Peter would rather take a beating by some criminals then have this day again. The day was mostly horrible because of Peter’s attitude, but he doesn’t have to be happy all the time. That’s not his job. He’s already Spider-Man and Peter Parker, he doesn’t have to be Happy-Man all the time.

Parker woke up early to swing around New York. Unfortunately, he swung one time and landed badly which resulted in a twisted ankle. Luckily it would heal quickly, but it still hurt like hell.

Then school happens. Flash was being a dickhead the whole day, Ned was absent, MJ ignored him (like always but today especially), and his “spidey-sense”, the thing that was supposed to _help him_ , was going off at the stupidest of things! The hair on his arms went up when he saw a fly right in front of his eyes! His last period was terrible, to say the least.

Once school ended, Peter became Spider-Man until 6 PM and his sides hurt. He stopped a jerk from stealing someone’s car but when he did that Peter ended up in a fight with the guy. For a skinny 20-year-old looking person, the guy punched real good. Once the clock stroke 6 something Peter swung his way to the tower and swung in.

Peter wanted the whole day to just see his mentor. To see Tony Stark standing in the lab fixing a new invention for the 20 millionth time, to laugh at Mr.Stark’s terrible jokes, and to just be around the person he felt the most comfortable with (after Aunt May and Ned of course). But since the universe despised Peter Parker, his mentor wasn’t even at the compound. Mr.Stark wasn’t even in _America_ , the billionaire was in Wakanda doing business stuff or whatever.

So the second that Peter walked into the building, and heard Stark wasn’t at the tower, Peter’s heart crumbled. He couldn’t go back home, Queens was around an hour away and Peter didn’t want to go to an empty place after a bad day.

“Petie?” A familiar voice said from behind him. Peter whipped around to see his great-uncle, the man he was becoming more comfortable with, Bucky Barnes. Peter let his backpack fall to the ground and he let himself fall into his uncle’s arms and he let himself cry.

His day was shitty and his life was shitty and he was poor and maybe Flash was right about Peter. Maybe Peter did suck and maybe he was useless, and he hated it. He hated feeling terrible but that’s all he felt. Peter’s spidey-sense always made him feel anxious and incredible guilt when he didn’t pay attention to it. Spider-Man was always getting hate from the Daily Bugle, and he was always getting hate from the internet, and whenever Spider-Man didn’t punch correctly the media would hate him but if he did punch correctly than the media would spit even more fire on him. Aunt May was always working and she shouldn’t be, she deserves to live a happy normal life as a 30-year-old adult with Uncle Ben, but Uncle Ben is dead and Peter’s parents are dead and his life is shitty. Shitty his life is indeed.

“Hey hey hey,” Bucky said softly rubbing Petie’s back gently and directing him to sit on the couch. Bucky held Peter tight, he grounded Peter and calmed any worry that Peter previously had. Bucky’s hugs worked wonders.

“You okay there bud?” The super soldier asked once Peter had calmed down enough to breath correctly.

Parker sniffled and nodded. “I just had a bad day.”

Bucky didn’t let go of Peter even after Peter stopped crying. “Wanna talk ‘bout it?”

Did he want to talk about it? Peter didn’t have a choice because the second he opened his mouth to talk, he couldn’t shut up. Bucky’s hugs really _did_ do something to him.

Scratch that.

 _Bucky_ did something to him. It made Peter feel secure again because Peter had more family than just Aunt May, and god bless that woman. Peter loves her so much more than words can describe, but sometimes he needs someone else. He doesn’t want to put more guilt and pressure on Aunt May, and he doesn’t want Mr.Stark to give him everything he needs at every second. He doesn’t want Mr.Stark to feel like he’s obligated to help the kid he’s interning.

And Bucky. Bucky was just… _there_ . Bucky who acted more like an older brother than a great-uncle, Bucky that listened and gave back advice, Bucky that took Peter’s dark humor lightly because the man lived during the _Great Depression_ , where dark humor covered all of America!

“And Spider-Man!” Peter let out completely forgetting that Bucky didn’t know.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bucky raised a brow.

“God! It’s like the internet expects me to do everything they want, and I try you know? I try to save the victim and the criminal but sometimes it's hard. It’s not like I kill them, I couldn’t kill anyone even if I tried, but I forget that most people don’t have powers like me and they can’t take punches like I can,” Peter ranted. “I just- sometimes I just- sometimes I just wish I was just another regular teenager that never got a spider bite but everything happens for a reason you know?”

“Of course buddy,” Bucky handed Peter a glass of water. “Of course.” And if Peter had just accidentally confessed to Bucky that he was Spider-Man… well that can be handled later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some head canons, comment it below and I might just write about it.


End file.
